Animals
by oneida83
Summary: Stephanie's grounded for her unladylike behavior. Songfic


_What COULD have happened if Joe and Stephanie saw a little more of each other before he left for the Navy. Based on Nickelback's "Animals" song. My first ever fanfic of any kind._

I was up in my room, leafing through the latest edition of Glamour magazine, posing in the mirror while trying to copy the models. It was Saturday night and I was grounded. My mother heard from Carl Costanza's mother who heard from Mary Lou's mother that Joe Morelli and I were "doin' it" in his car behind the Tasty Pastry shop after I got out of work one night. This led to lots of screaming by both my mother and I, words were said and here I sit. Little did she know that Joe and I had done "it" INSIDE the Tasty Pastry more than once!

I threw the magazine across the room and flopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Joe and I were supposed to get together tonight for my first official car date. Of course, I'd gone with him in his car before without my mother's knowledge. But this was supposed to be different. It was supposed to be official. After Mom grounded me she made me call Joe and cancel the date. Since he was leaving for the Navy in just a couple days I probably wouldn't see him. Man, I HATE living in the 'burg!

As I lay there, contemplating the small specks on the ceiling, I heard something hit my window. Sitting up, I looked and saw nothing. Then I heard it again. I went over and looked out. There was Joe, in all his dark Italian glory- painted on black jeans cupping him in all the right places, beat up leather jacket open over a skin-tight black t-shirt. He gestured to me to open the window. When I had it opened his whispered loud enough for me to hear, "Sneak out the bathroom window. My car's in the alley." Then he jumped the fence and disappeared in the dark.

I put on my denim jacket, stepped into the first pair of sneakers I could find and slowly opened my bedroom door. Seeing no one in the hall, I tip-toed to the bathroom, closed the door, opened the window and snuck out. I landed lightly on the small roof and jumped silently to the ground. I made it to the alley in less than five minutes.

"I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'"

Sure enough, there was Joe, sitting in his car with the motor running, door open, waiting for me. I hopped in; he pulled me to him, kissing me with lots of tongue. "God, I missed you. Shut the door." I settled next to Joe with his arm around me and off we sped into the night."You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'" "God! Stephanie, oh, baby, stop. You're gonna make us crash." Joe had a death grip on the steering wheel, trying to control the car and the bobbing of my head over his lap. I mouth took the long journey up Joe Jr., and keeping one hand slowly moving I raised my head and kissed Joe Sr. on the cheek. "I'll be good, Joe. Where are we going, anyway?'

"Out by the tracks there's a place I know. We'll be alone."

After about fifteen minutes Joe pulled up on a dirt road where the only sound was that of the car's engine. Joe turned the car off and turned to me. Putting his hand behind my head he pulled me to him and kissed me like a man starved. "Let's get in the back, there's more room," he gasped, while kissing and sucking my neck.

Quickly we changed seats to the back and fell on each other with all the passion we could muster. Our clothes melted in the heat, hands and mouths touching, kissing any body part we could reach. I ended up in my favorite position- on my back, legs spread and Joe staring up at me from between. "Oh, this is my favorite part of a cupcake" he whispered, "the creamy center."

My back arched off the seat at the first touch of his tongue on me. Electricity zinged through my system, shorting out everything except the feeling of Joe, stroking, kissing, licking my center. The rumors were wrong, Joe's tongue was more a feather than a lizard. Joe moved his head just so and the electrical current was lost. "Oh, Joe, don't stop. I'm almost…huh?!"

"We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'"

I was back up in my room, leafing through the latest edition of Glamour magazine, posing in the mirror while trying to copy the models. It was Saturday night and I was grounded, again, pretty much forever this time. I guess I should have closed that bathroom window when I snuck out last month to meet Joe.


End file.
